


A Snowy Interlude

by Lephise



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lephise/pseuds/Lephise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting Chrono Stone's events to around winter, the crew is given a break in consideration of those who missed their families. Not having a place to return to, Fei decides to stay in the present (or rather, to him the past) with Tenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done March 2013, for my friend Tandra! Factual inconsistencies with snow will probably be because the author herself does not live in a place where it snows. Oops.

It’s always a little sluggish in the morning when the bed makes itself way too comfortable. It’s somewhat embarrassing too, when you’re feeling that at home at a friend’s place. But in a groggy state, one can’t really bring himself to care about where they are or how they appear to others.  
  
And with this tinge of rudeness from the hosting party, it kind of balances out.  
  
"Feiii. _Feiii_ ~" A tiny yet notably excited voice piped up.  
  
"Grghghh…" Fei groaned, turning to his other side. No dice, trying to ignore him! Just now there were two pokes in succession at his blanketed back.  
  
"Hey, wake up." The brunette took to gently shaking him now, with a bright grin. "The snow’s beautiful this morning!"

—  
  
It was a decision of the team, prompted by their advisor Haruna, that they should all take a break and stay with their families for a while. During time jumps, the kids went for several days without their families, and even if the latter didn’t actually know any better it was important to not forget family, or neglect the feelings of players who felt homesick—even if they may not have voiced it out. Fei made the decision to stay at their timeperiod, and Tenma let him stay over in his room while he laid out in a sleeping bag on the carpet. They were kind of alike, in this way. Tenma had his cousin Aki and his dog Sasuke, but he wasn’t staying with his parents and had no siblings. Having Fei stay with him was a welcome change.  
  
Oh, and Wandaba was staying with Aki helping clean up Kogarashi Manor. Somehow, nobody minded the loud talking blue bear.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" Aki saw the two off by the gate.  
  
"Just around!" Tenma replied with a wave goodbye. "We’ll be back before dark!"  
  
"Be safe!" She smiled to herself, appreciating the bond these two had so quickly made.  
  
—  
  
It was now after lunchtime, around 1pm. Also known as lazy floaty-feeling time. Tenma really enjoyed the sound of crushing snow underfoot. He played a little with the distance of his strides, and how quickly he stepped down. Plus he never experienced much of it, hailing from Okinawa. Yup, these were the small joys in life.  
  
At the corner of his eye though, he catches his friend looking a little unsure at the mittens he was wearing. “Something wrong, Fei?”  
  
Fei seemed a little stunned at the acknowledgement, and tilts his head with a small smile. “Are you sure I’m not imposing too much? Is it really okay for me to wear your clothes? That and you had to be the one to pay for my meal…”  
  
Tenma looked amused at the insinuation otherwise. “Yeah, of course it’s okay, Fei! You’re my guest! And more than that my friend!” While walking still, Tenma crossed his arms behind his head and mused aloud. “But ah… I want to play soccer.”  
  
"Hey, try being a little quieter with that phrase." Fei scolded lightly. "The ban’s still ongoing, you know."  
  
"Ehe~" Tenma laughed wryly. Just then, his eyes widened though. "Oh, I know! Let’s have a snowball fight instead!"  
  
Fei blinked. “Snowball fight…?”  
  
"Yeah! Don’t tell me you’ve never had one!"  
  
"… Well…" Fei scratched his cheek. "I don’t think I ever had the opportunity…"  
  
Oh, whoops, that’s… an awkward direction for their conversation. Tenma chuckled good-naturedly, in an attempt to clear the tension. “It’s okay! If you haven’t, it’s totally easy to learn! All you have to do…” He started, crouching down to the snow and gathering it up into his hand. Fei watched him with curiosity.  
  
"Is form this… And then pelt your friend! Incoming!"  
  
"Augh!" That sure just got him in the face! "Ha, you’re getting it now, Tenma!"  
  
"Ee _yaiii_ —-!!" Tenma squealed, making a retreat, and laughing all the while as Fei’s competitive side showed itself! Oh no, how much ammo was he preparing…  
  
Snowball to the back! To the shoulder! To the knee! A miss!  
  
They were evenly matched! And the game went on, for who knows how long. One thing was for certain, it was as lengthy enough a time it took for two spirited young boys to completely tucker themselves out.  
  
—  
  
"Are you sure you’ve never played before Fei? Your accuracy was almost militaristic! Sca _r~y_!"  
  
Fei beamed, eyebrows pressed together, and a hint of smugness in his eye. “Maybe I was only this strong because it’s you I was going against! It’s getting cold though… I made my arms tired.”  
  
"Oh, let’s head back and ask Aki-nee for hot chocolate!" Tenma suggested, holding his two thumbs up. "There’s nothing like that when it’s chilly like this!"  
  
Fei thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement,

"Sounds good."  
  
—  
  
On the way back, it was mostly quiet. They already expended most of their energy earlier, after all. Some snowflakes began to descend from the gray clouds. But the two didn’t rush.  
  
"By the way, Fei…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We won’t be able to hang out like this anymore after this is over, right?"  
  
"… Yeah." The word almost got caught on his throat.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You can keep the clothes I gave you today." Tenma continued. Fei looked at him, even if Tenma himself continued to face skyward. "I mean… we’ll always have our memories in our hearts as our bond. But…"  
  
He now returned Fei’s gaze, with a smile. “You wouldn’t mind a physical reminder too, right?” And he added on a second later, flustered. “Unless it’s weird for future fashion or something—! I should have thought of that…”  
  
"—Nah. They’ll do just fine." Fei interrupted him, with a content expression.  
  
"Thank you, Tenma."

—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fei pauses in his tracks. He turns his head.

"Should I… get you a souvenir from the future too?"

"Oh, no, no, that isn’t necessary!"


End file.
